a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of volatile contaminants. The invention is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, the removal of contaminants from solids and liquids.
The contaminants may include, but are not limited to, petroleum products (eg. petrol, oils, greases); phenols; coaltar; cyanide; pesticides; PCB's; HCB's, organochlorine pesticides and arsenics.
The treatment of contaminated soils and liquid wastes is a worldwide problem. Often, the contaminated soils or liquids are simply removed and transferred to a toxic waste dump or pond. This does no more than move the problem. For contaminants such as PCB's, the environmental protection authorities around the world specify strict conditions for their disposal in very high temperature incinerators, eg. found in the vessel "Vulcanus".
b) Description of the Prior Art
International Patent Application No. PCT/AU93/00646 (International Publication No. WO 94/15150) (Robertson) discloses a stationery retort where toxic waste and other contaminants are removed from soil, the soil being agitated and being brought into contact with the retort walls to cause the wastes and contaminants to be desorbed. The retort has proved successful in the removal of toxic waste and contaminants from many types of soil.